1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo sensor package for lighting, and, more particularly, to a photo sensor package for lighting, which is configured such that a micro control unit having a lighting control function as well as a timer function is integrated with a remote control element receiving a remote control signal of a lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with economic development and the expansion of urbanization, many new construction projects aim to create modernized, high-rise, and large-sized buildings. Most building facilities are constructed to consume a relatively large amount of energy in view of convenient maintenance, an increase in the number of office machines and stability.
Thus, a lot of research is conducted into ways to reduce energy consumed in the buildings. For example, an air conditioning system, a power system, and a lighting system are separately constructed, and an energy management system is run based on the separately constructed systems.
Particularly, a lot of research on improvement in energy efficiency is conducted. For example, it includes performance diagnosis of air conditioning equipment, research on control and management technology, and analysis of consumption of energy supplied to buildings based on IT technology.
However, the existing research pertains to energy management efficiency for the same kind of equipment. There has not yet been developed a technology which simultaneously analyses and manages the energy consumption of the air conditioning system, the power system, and the lighting control system that are operated in a building, so as to maximize an energy saving effect.
Therefore, in the past, in order to satisfy several methods of controlling lighting systems in the building, for example, a group control method of simultaneously controlling individual lighting systems, a day and night control method, a control method depending on a position, or a control method depending on a time or season; there has been proposed a technology that controls all lights in the building by means of a network within the building. Particularly in the related art disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1243649, for example, there is described a lighting control apparatus and method, in which power used in one or more lighting devices installed in the building is checked and then is compared with power used to maintain brightness that does not cause inhabitants inconvenience, thus controlling the lighting devices based on the compared result and thereby achieving an energy saving effect.
In the past, there were proposed many technologies that remotely control a lighting fixture to provide convenience to a user.
As such, most of the technologies for lighting, which have been recently proposed, are intended to reduce power consumption and to provide convenience to a user. To this end, a remote controller for remotely controlling the lighting fixture and a lighting-fixture control device for setting the function of the lighting fixture are essentially required.
According to the related art, there are provided a remote control element that is installed within the lighting fixture to receive a remote control signal transmitted from the remote controller at a long distance, and a micro control unit that controls the lighting fixture.
Here, the remote control element receives the remote control signal using an infrared beam at a long distance, and then transmits the remote control signal to the micro control unit. Thus, the micro control unit performs control functions to turn on or off the lighting fixture in response to the remote control signal applied to the remote control element or to vary brightness.
However, the related art is problematic in that the remote control element and the micro control unit are separately manufactured and are installed within the lighting fixture, the latter having a limited area, so that two separate components should be installed in a narrow space.
Moreover, the related art is problematic in that the remote control element and the micro control unit are separately manufactured and installed, thus incurring high manufacturing cost, and in that two or more elements are assembled, so that it is impossible to install the elements in a small-sized lighting fixture such as a light bulb. Further, if the components are integrated with each other so as to solve the above-mentioned problem, the infrared beam received by the remote control element is incident on the micro control unit, thus undesirably generating a noise.